Youthful Temptation
by Twin Exchange
Summary: Hermione helps Fred and George celebrate a Quidditch victory.


**Youthful Temptation**

**A/N: This is for Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte. Happy birthday! from remuslives. **

**A special thank you to mama0407 for her assistance, also to all the girls at Twin Exchange for the suggestions, you'll see I used a couple of them, like the teeth and the hippogriff. Also to JackMyles for beta reading it and WeasleyForMe for posting it for me.**

* * *

"And it's Angelina with the Quaffle! She's almost there! But, she's stopped with a brutal Bludger by Ravenclaw Beater, Wedgely." Lee Jordan's voice carried over the Quidditch pitch. "But it's saved by Katie Bell right out from under Smith's nose. Oooh, excellent dodge!"

Hermione sat with Neville watching the game. She didn't mind watching Quidditch; she just didn't want to talk about it all day like most of the boys she knew. She jumped up from her seat and cheered with the Gryffindors when Katie scored.

"That's 40 to 60, Ravenclaw in the lead!" Lee informed them.

In fact, the older Hermione got, the more she appreciated Quidditch. When she was younger she hadn't appreciated her fellows playing the game. Now, she found she fully enjoyed watching the boys fly around getting sweaty and dirty, especially the Weasley twins. Their robes were just tight enough to give a girl an eye-full of thick biceps when they swung their bats.

"Great hit by George, Bludger straight to Miller's head. I think he's unconscious." Lee sounded overjoyed and Professor McGonagall could be heard in the background chastising him.

Hermione took the opportunity to look over to George where he flew past the stands. She may have been incorrect, but it looked like he winked at her. She glanced over her shoulder to a small group of sixth years that were squealing.

_He must have been winking at one of them_. She shook it off. She bit her lip as a Bludger soared towards Fred's head; he spun just in time to crack it at the Ravenclaw Seeker.

"Another great hit by George! Oh, wait, no I think that's Fred."

Hermione made a closer inspection of Fred as he trailed along beside Alicia for a minute. She couldn't hear what he said to her obviously, but the girl laughed and flew off. Hermione found herself smiling. As much as she hated to admit it, she thought the twins were hilarious not to mention brilliant. Some of their inventions she simply marveled at.

"YEAH! Potter's got the Snitch! Final score 190 to 60, Gryffindor wins the Cup!" Lee shouted over the screaming audience.

Hermione rose from her seat to head back to the common room where undoubtedly there would be a party for the winning team. "Hey, Hermione!" She turned to see Ginny rushing towards her. "I'm going to the team's strategy room to congratulate the boys. Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure. See you Neville." Hermione waved to the boy and followed the red mane of hair that was Ginny Weasley. "Ginny wait up! Where are we going?"

"Oh, sorry." She waited for Hermione to catch up. "Right there." She gestured to a small building that looked vaguely like a cabin. Entering the immaculate hallway, the girls headed straight into a room on the right. "Hey guys! Congratulations!" Ginny was swept into the room by the celebrating Chasers.

"Harry! Ron! Well done!" Hermione too was pulled into the room and jostled over towards the boys.

"Thanks!" They chorused before Ron started on a blow-by-blow of his saves throughout the game. Harry had mysteriously disappeared as had Ginny. Ron didn't seem to notice as he prattled on listing his plays.

"Say the word and we'll rescue you," a voice whispered into her left ear.

It was followed half a second later by an identical voice in her right, "You'll owe us though."

Ron was oblivious, making wild gestures as his tale got more and more exaggerated. "Please." Hermione moaned under her breath, knowing she'd probably regret it later.

"Excellent." They breathed from both sides at once. Before Hermione could comprehend what had happened, one of the boys had grabbed her elbow and spun her away. The other had done something similar to a startled Alicia, placing her in front of Ron, who continued without a clue to the change. Four hands landed on her back and arms and led her out of the room. Looking around, she recognized the initial hallway they had encountered when entering the building. They didn't stay there long though, as she was ushered through a different door down the hall and off to the left. This room was filled with lockers and benches; it must be the changing room. "Better." The hands spread out and their arms snaked around her. Two hard bodies surrounded her and she was trapped.

She looked up into the eyes of George who gazed back steadily as if waiting for some sort of a sign. Meanwhile Fred was behind her planting soft little kisses on her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered closed when he nibbled at a particularly sensitive spot. Without further hesitation she leaned towards George and placed a soft kiss to the hollow of his throat. He groaned and tipped his head back to allow her better access. She let her lips travel feather-light up his throat to his chin, which she gave a gentle nibble. He dipped his head down to smother her lips with his. They were softer than she would've imagined. He moved them aggressively against hers, parting her lips so his tongue could slide in. She lifted a hand to the back of George's head to hold him in place while her other hand reached lower and behind her to grip Fred's robes and urge him closer.

While both boys moved against her, she tried to concentrate on the feelings they were eliciting but lost track of whose lips or hands were where. They had turned her several times to offer the front or back to the opposite twin in an attempt to share equally. She wasn't even sure which twin she was currently kissing, not that she minded. They were equally talented with both mouths and hands, though whoever she was facing at the moment seemed to have a slower style; she thought it was Fred, but she couldn't be sure. A set of hands from behind circled her and came to rest on her breasts, while the hands in front worked on her buttons. In return she moved her hands to the chest of the body in front of her and worked at removing his robes. She slid it off and tugged at the corner of his shirt lifting it free of his body. Hermione allowed her hands to rub lightly over his lean chest before spinning to disrobe the boy behind her.

She had both of them topless before they finally managed to get her outer robes off. Four hands greedily reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Lips suddenly devoured her exposed flesh, hands soothing where lips didn't reach. One set of hands worked at releasing the clasp of her bra. Three voices appreciatively moaned when their skin made its first unimpeded contact. One calloused hand fondled her breast and teased her nipple while the other's mouth suckled at its match. She let her head fall back against a strong shoulder. She opened her eyes and judged the face that moved in to kiss her, it was Fred behind her. "You've done this before, Granger." George asserted when he released one breast and made a trail with his mouth to the other one. Fred obliged by moving his hand off of it. With both hands free he lowered them to the button on her pants.

"So have you." Hermione panted when Fred released her lips. She felt him slide down her body to remove her pants and knickers. She leaned forward into George's capable hands, which almost instantly found her arse. From behind, Fred stood back up and his hands covered hers so that he could guide them to George's pants. Fred's hands retreated to her body as she worked at releasing his brother from the confines of his trousers. He kissed a path slowly down her spine. Once she had them open, she had to peel the fabric down his legs. Her breath caught when she saw his jutting member and the faintest image of a hippogriff popped unbidden into her mind. She started to move a hand to him but he stood her up and spun her in a quick half circle so she faced his kneeling twin. As Fred's mouth explored her lower body, she leaned on George for support. "Oh Fred."

"I'm George," he mumbled before flicking his tongue across her sensitive skin.

She rolled her eyes, "Is now the time for that?" She heard them both chuckle. Ignoring their sniggering she closed her eyes and enjoyed the magic of Fred's tongue and George's hands. Until she was once again spun, but this time in a full circle so that she still faced a grinning Fred, who now stood. She smiled back and reached for him to discover he was still wearing his jeans. "Why are you still dressed?"

"Don't know. I guess nobody decided to help me out of my pants."

"Go on Hermione, help him." George urged from behind her. She smiled at them popped open the button and then knelt on the hard concrete floor. She used her teeth to grasp his zipper and gave it a small tug. She kept her eyes on him the whole time enjoying the flicker of nervous fear at her being so blasé with his zipper. She carefully lowered it until it got stuck. She knew it was only the fabric of his jeans hindering it so she held it tightly and jerked.

"Aaargh!" Fred's hands went to his cover his manhood and he hunched over in pain.

"Oh god, Fred!" She put her hands over his. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think-" she stopped when she heard George laughing. "George it's not funny! He's hurt! How can you laugh at that?" But George didn't stop; in fact Fred had joined him. "What?" She felt her temper rising, and she turned away from them headed for the door before an arm caught her around the waist.

"Where you going, love?" Judging by the lack of clothes, it was George that spoke.

"Away from you. That was just mean. I thought I had hurt him."

"Aw, I'm fine love." Fred moved in front of her, erection peeking out from the top of his pants. "Just trying to ease the tension."

"It wasn't funny," she repeated, but allowed herself to be led to a bench.

"We know."

"Let us make it up to you." Fred stood in front of her and stripped his pants away. She had to swallow thickly; he was a perfect duplicate of his twin. "Impressive."

"Isn't it." George stood beside his twin to allow for Hermione's inspection. Had they not been standing side-by-side she would never have noticed the subtle differences. Fred's shoulders were slightly broader while George was a fraction of an inch taller. Both had remarkable arm and abdominal muscles. Their legs were thick and strong just like the rest of their bodies. And both wore identical smirks.

She grinned and stood. She moved in front of Fred first, her hand slid over his smooth chest, over his shoulder and down his back, she patted him lightly on the bum. Then she moved behind George and repeated the action but in reverse order. "Hmmm…feel the same." She moved her nose up to the crook of his neck and scented him, ignoring his attempts to catch her lips. She moved over to his twin and again repeated the process. "Smell the same." She flicked her tongue lightly over Fred's ear and then kissed and licked her way down his neck, chest, and belly. She lowered to his erection and gave it one long broad lick. She saw his clenched fists hanging beside him and he groaned when she moved over to give George the same attention. "Taste different though." The boys were tense, waiting for her next move. She grinned; she had them in the palm of her hand, just as she had been dreaming about for the past year and a half. "Could just be flawed results. I should double check my work."

"Yeah, you should." Both boys were eager for more. She glanced at George's face when she took him in her mouth; he had closed his eyes and leaned back against the lockers. She noticed Fred watching intently and his hand moved to stroke his package. "That's creepy Fred." George mumbled and Fred went back to just watching. She heard his breath turn ragged as his hand reached to grab her hair. Without warning she released him and immediately began to pleasure Fred. She heard his whimper and smiled to herself.

It wasn't long before Fred reached out and elbowed his twin in the arm, she saw George's hand drop away from groin. Just as she did George, when she felt Fred coming close, she moved away from him. He groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Alright Granger, you're running the show."

"What's next, then?" George was impatient for more. He moved towards her and she stepped between them, basking in the feel of them rubbing along her skin. Fred groped her breasts from behind, teasing her nipples until she was short of breath, she leaned her head back on him so she could arch her back more freely. She gasped when she felt George's fingers probing her entrance. Her cry was muffled by Fred's mouth when his twin's fingers slid inside of her. Together they worked her body until she tore her mouth away and gave a sharp cry. Their hands soothed her until her trembling ceased.

"Bench." Her voice was husky. Fred straddled the bench and they guided her over his lap. Slowly she lowered herself down onto him until he was seated deep inside of her. She rolled her hips slowly overwhelmed by the full feeling of him. He allowed her control for several minutes until George lost tolerance of being left out.

"Lie back." He supported Hermione while his brother laid back then he urged her to lean over him. With his feet on the floor, Fred had the leverage to thrust into her which he immediately took advantage of. He kept it slow, deep, and steady; he wasn't in any rush to end this. George meanwhile was preparing her for his entrance. The girl between them was moaning and writhing between them, making it hard for either to control themselves. "Ready?" She nodded and the other two froze waiting for their companion to join them. He entered slowly, backing off several times before going deeper until he was fully enclosed. They all waited a moment for her to get accustomed to the intrusion. Only when she started to move again, did they continue. Gentle and shallow at first but then her cries became sharper, and the boys started thrusting in earnest.

Hermione was the first to go over the edge, with a sharp cry and a deep shudder. When her body clasped down on the twins, it was only moments before they joined her in release. They collapsed in a heap, Fred grunting at the weight of the other two. They were still buried inside of her when the pile lost balance and the three toppled to the hard floor. Hermione laughed when George pulled a face and looked at his hand where it had landed underneath the bench. Stuck to his fingers was old chewing gum. "Ugh." He scraped it off and searched for his wand inside his clothes, to clean his hand properly and casting a quick cleaning spell over all of them.

"I'm hungry." Fred murmured from his position at Hermione's side.

"Me too." George agreed, tossing each of them their clothes. "Let's go back to the common room, I heard Lee asking the house elves for pumpkin pie."

"Sounds good," Fred nodded as the twins headed for the door. Hermione watched, half dressed and disbelieving from the floor. "You coming?" they stopped before opening it.

"Yeah, we have to discuss the payment for saving you from Ron." Shaking her head, she threw her shirt on and trailed after them.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
